


Salem Center Academy 02 - Reader

by Metal_Ox137



Series: Salem Center Academy [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Ox137/pseuds/Metal_Ox137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria Hill seeks Illyana's help in tracking down a potential saboteur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salem Center Academy 02 - Reader

Scene: The Salem Center Academy for Gifted Youngsters - Time: Now

A small, nondescript sedan pulls up into the gravel driveway of the old hotel that is being re-purposed as a school. S.H.I.E.L.D. director Maria Hill exits the vehicle and stares up at the dilapidated building. Sighing heavily, she walks up to the front double doors, and after a moment's hesitation, rings the bell. Professor Illyana Rasputin answers.

Illyana: I can't say I'm pleased to see you, Madame Director. 

Maria: Hello, Illyana. 

She appraises the state of Illyana's wardrobe - a simple white blouse, not tucked in, dark slacks, and loafers. 

Maria: I almost didn't recognize you, with clothes on.

Illyana [sarcastically]: Ha, ha. Don't worry, I still get undressed when I go out to fight the bad guys. 

Maria: Oh. Well, it's good to know some things never change.

Illyana: I really hope you're not here to try to arrest me, Maria. Or any of my students. This isn't a den of criminals, Director. It is not a terrorist cell. It's a school. All I have inside is a half dozen terrified and traumatized children, and if you think you are going to descend on us with a platoon of big booted soldiers -

Maria [holding up her hands in placation]: Whoa. Stand down, Illyana. Please. I'm not here to give you any trouble.

Illyana: You're not?

Maria: Actually, I'm here because - I need your help. 

Illyana: Oh, I can't wait to hear this. Wait. Yes I can. What makes you think for one minute I'd do anything to help you? 

Maria: Illyana, I won't deny I made a lot of mistakes with Scott - 

Illyana [dryly]: You're telling me. 

Maria: I don't want to make those same mistakes with you. I'm not your enemy, Illyana. S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't even know I'm here - 

Illyana: You seriously expect me to believe that?

Maria: It's the truth. I'm here by myself. No backups, no escort, no sidearms. I even cut my transponder. I'm off the radar - literally. I'm not here to take you into custody. And I'm not here for your children.

Illyana [only slightly mollified]: Speak your piece.

Maria: Is it all right if I come inside?

After deliberating a moment, Illyana tersely nods. The women go inside and Illyana leads her guest into the kitchen. 

Maria: I have to say, this is a much nicer place than the last one you were in. 

Illyana: We're still fixing it up. We've only been here three days - which means you've obviously been watching us. I was really hoping to go at least a week before you people started banging on my door. You've been to Alkalai Lake?

Maria: Yes. I was surprised. It looks like you left almost everything behind.

Illyana: We did. The site was compromised.

Illyana offers her guest a cup of coffee, and she gratefully accepts. They seat themselves at the butcher block table. 

Illyana: So, tell me why you're here. S.H.I.E.L.D. directors don't come into the field to make social calls. 

Maria: No, we don't. [hesitates] I think we have a mole aboard HC1. 

Illyana: That's nothing unusual. Spies are a dime a dozen in your line of work.

Maria: I think this mole is a psychic. 

Illyana: Okay, that's a little more unusual. 

Maria: Whoever he, or she, or - it - is, they are covering their tracks well. But there's increasing evidence that members of the HC1 crew are being compromised. Against their will, and not by their knowledge. 

Illyana: What kind of evidence?

Maria: Several off duty staff members are reporting incidents of sleepwalking. And security incidents are being recorded of these members visiting sensitive parts of the ship, or trying to, in off duty hours. 

Illyana: They get caught?

Maria: If they're noticed, they seem disoriented, incoherent, not knowing where they are - like they've just woken up from a deep sleep. It's a different crew member every time. Nothing confidential is missing from any file, no system aboard that hasn't been triple-checked and working perfectly, but clearly our security is being probed for weaknesses. It was just one or two at first, but now the instances are increasing dramatically. S.H.I.E.L.D. high command has had an investigative team working on this for weeks - and they're coming up with nothing. 

Illyana: So you were hoping to use a reader, to find a reader. 

Maria: Something like that. Yes. I don't know what's going on, Illyana, but I'm convinced it's nothing good. I don't know what I'm dealing with here. We may have one mole, we may have an entire army for all I know. I'm completely in the dark. It's a recipe for trouble. 

Illyana: So why come to me? Rachel and Betsy have far more experience with this sort of thing than Irma and Phoebe do.

Maria: Well, I'm not exactly in good graces with the Jean Grey school right now.

Illyana: You astound me.

Maria: Don't be nasty, Illyana. I was really hoping you might be a little more forgiving. 

Illyana: I'm taking that as an insult. 

Maria: Please don't. It's not meant as one.

Illyana: You still haven't given me any good reason why I should help you. 

Maria: I want to help get the S.H.I.E.L.D. top brass off your back. Permanently. What happened in Dallas was tragic - 

Illyana: Don't go there, Maria. Don't even try. 

Maria [almost pleading]: It doesn't have to be like this, Illyana. There are a lot of leaders in the military who are not comfortable with locking you people up - as if we even could. But if I have your team on my ship, saving our asses - 

Illyana: Then it's a lot harder for the toads in charge to justify throwing us all into concentration camps. 

Maria: Exactly. This could be a leverage point for you, Illyana. A chance to make yourselves look good, not in front of the public, but in front of the people who really make the decisions in this country. I know at this point it's too much to ask for us to be friends, but I really don't want you for an enemy.

Illyana is considering Maria's argument, but clearly not convinced. 

Maria: You don't need to take my word for any of this. You can have your girls scan me - 

Illyana lifts an eyebrow. 

Illyana: You'd knowingly let us compromise S.H.I.E.L.D. tactical?

Maria: I'm desperate, Illyana. Your girls can even wipe my memories of finding you here afterwards, if that's what it takes. I'll let them. 

Illyana: Don't tempt me, Maria. [touches a finger to her temple] Irma, can you hear me?

Irma [speaking telepathically]: Loud and clear, professor. 

Illyana: Is David with you?

Irma: He's right here.

Illyana: Drop what you're doing and come a-running. R.T.A.

Irma: On our way!

Maria: Does this mean you'll help me, then?

Illyana: Director, you know I don't make threats. If I find that you're trying to play me - if I even think it for one second - you and your S.H.I.E.L.D. friends won't live long enough to regret your mistake. 

Maria: I'm being honest with you, Illyana, I swear. 

David, Phoebe and Irma enter the kitchen. 

Illyana: Irma, I said just you and David. 

David: Where one cuckoo goes, the other follows - [seeing Maria] - oh, shit.

Maria: Hello, David. Irma, Phoebe.

David: What is she doing here?

Illyana: Asking for our help.

David: Is there any reason why there isn't a big boot print on her ass?

Maria: David, I know the last time we met wasn't under the best of circumstances - 

David: Yeah? What I remember is you and a squad of your armed goons breaking my door down, dragging me out of bed, and threatening to shoot me in the face. [to Illyana] Please tell me you're not seriously thinking of helping this bitch. 

Illyana: David, language. 

Irma reaches for David's hand, and he brushes her away. 

David: Don't try to calm me down, cuckoos. 

Illyana: Maria, it seems you have another apology to make. I'd make it a good one if I were you.

Maria: David, I - 

David: Save it. I really don't want to hear anything from you. 

Illyana: David, that's enough. 

David sees that Illyana means business. He holds his peace. 

Illyana: Director Hill has requested our assistance with a covert operation. I have agreed - reluctantly - to oblige her. 

David: Boss, please - !

Illyana: She has come here offering to make amends, and I believe she's sincere about it. We will assist her - this one time. [to Maria] And after this, Director Hill, I do not want to see another S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform on my doorstep again - not now, not ever. I trust I make myself clear. 

Maria: You do. 

Illyana: Director Hill believes she has a psychic spy working aboard HC1. We're going to join her there in an attempt to flush the spy out. David, I want you to come, in case the helicarrier's critical systems have been tampered with. 

Phoebe: Can I come too?

Illyana: No.

Phoebe: But Irma always gets to go!

Illyana gets up from her chair. 

Illyana: You know the rules, Phoebe. "One cuckoo in the field -"

Phoebe: "One cuckoo in the nest." I know. 

Illyana: And the rules are for?

Phoebe: Safety.

Illyana: You'll get your chances to work in the field, Phoebe. I promise. But not today. I need you here, to guard the nest. You're the protector.

Phoebe [hopefully]: Does that mean I'm in charge?

Illyana: It means I'm counting on you to keep everyone safe until I get back. There's no more important job in the world, right? 

Phoebe [reluctantly]: Right. 

Illyana: And if you hear or see anything funny, anything at all, you yell - understood?

Phoebe: Yes, professor. 

Illyana: Is everyone still working on fixing up the greenhouse and the pool?

Phoebe: Yeah.

Illyana: Okay. Go help 'em, then.

Phoebe: You won't be gone long? 

Illyana: No. We won't be gone long. Let everyone know where we are. We'll be home soon. 

The cuckoos embrace tightly, then Phoebe scampers away. Maria shakes her head.

Maria [to Illyana]: They are so much like their mother . . . it's eerie.

Illyana: Okay. Time for battle gear. Irma, do you want to wear one of your mother's outfits?

Irma: No, thank you. Can I just have my school uniform?

Illyana: Sure. David?

David: If I'm good in this, can I just have my jacket, please? 

He is dressed in jeans, boots and flannel work shirt. Illyana gestures, and in a flash of light, David has his jacket, Irma is in her uniform and Illyana is wearing her Magik outfit. 

Maria: We'll have to drive back into town, so I can pick up my transponder for pickup. 

Illyana: No need. I've already pinpointed the helicarrier's position. 

Maria: You can - do that?

Illyana: You know where we are. We know where you are. 

She gestures, and a teleportation disk appears, wide enough for the four of them to stand on. 

Illyana: I assume you want to land on the bridge. 

Maria swallows hard, then nods.

Maria: Uhh... yes.

Illyana: Okay, step on, everyone. 

The four of them step onto the lighted platform. After a moment, it winks out in a flash of light and the hallway of the school is empty. 

Scene: Bridge of S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier HC1 

Flight Deck Officer: Alert! Alert! Unauthorized persons on the bridge!

Junior Officer: Security to the bridge on the double! Someone call Director Hill.

Maria: Director Hill is on the bridge, you morons. 

FDO: Director Hill, what are you - 

Maria: These people are with me.

FDO: They have no authorization to be on this vessel.

Maria: They have mine. 

The FDO pulls Director Hill aside. 

FDO: Is that the guy who took out the entire helicarrier with his pinkie finger last year?

Maria: That's him.

FDO: And you seriously allowed him on board?

Maria: I seriously did. 

FDO: Director Hill, these . . . people . . . can compromise this entire vessel.

Maria: This whole damn boat is already compromised, Commander. "These people" are here to fix the problem. 

FDO: Director, this is unacceptable procedure. If you won't - 

Maria: Commander, one more bark out of you, and I'll have you relieved of duty. Can it. Understood? [to Illyana] Illyana, the bridge is yours. 

Irma: What am I looking for?

Illyana: Just a low level scan, Irma. If Director Hill is right, and there is a telepath on board, his mental signature won't be like anyone else's.

Irma: One of these things is not like the others?

Illyana: That's it. You've got it. And be gentle. We don't want anyone to know we're looking. 

Irma: I'll try, Professor. 

Illyana: Good girl. 

Irma takes an empty seat, folds her hands in her lap and closes her eyes. 

Illyana: David, I'd like you to do a similar scan, over the helicarrier's systems. Can you do that?

David: Looking for out of place tech, you mean? Sure. But it will take time, boss. This is one big boat, and there are lots of systems keeping her up. 

Maria: Will that help? If we have a saboteur, he might be planning to use passive devices, like gas grenades.

Illyana: It won't hurt to look. But if you're right, Director, the person we're hunting doesn't want to damage this ship.

Maria: He wants to hijack it. 

Illyana: Scary thought, isn't it? Someone else controlling your guns. 

Elsewhere on the ship, a nondescript ensign is moving through the hallway. There is something peculiar about his movements. He stops at a nearby door. Suddenly, his eyes flash, as if lit up from behind the iris. Back on the bridge - 

Irma: I have something.

Maria, Illyana and David gather around her. Irma frowns in puzzlement, eyes still closed.

Irma: This is weird, professor. I have a trace of something - but it's not a telepath. 

Maria: What is it, then?

Irma: I don't know. It's like - someone calling out over a TV set, except it's not electronic. It's coming from somebody's brain, like, far away. It's weird.

Maria: Can you pinpoint it?

Irma: I know where it is, but I don't know how to show you. [she opens her eyes] Unless you want me poking inside your head, that is. 

Maria: Do it.

FDO: Director, if you let that - girl - touch you, I can't allow you to remain in command of this vessel -

Maria: Harris. Last time. Shut up. Go ahead, Irma.

Hesitantly, Irma's small hand rises and she strokes the director's cheek. 

Maria's eyes open wide.

Maria: Security, send armed teams to section IA6-7A1. Detain anyone in that area. 

FDO: Director - 

Maria [shouting] NOW! [to Illyana and her students] You three, come with me.

They descend through a maze of tight corridors. Maria is dashing at full stride and Illyana, Irma and David have to run to keep up. 

Illyana [to Irma]: Do you still have a fix?

Irma: Yes. He's running. He knows we're looking for him. 

Suddenly the vessel shudders, and everyone is thrown against the bulkhead walls. 

David: What the hell was that?

Maria: He's sabotaging the carrier's turbofans! If we lose those - 

Illyana: David, you stay here. Do whatever you have to. Keep this boat in the air. 

David: On it, boss.

Maria, Illyana and Irma continue their mad dash down the corridors. The ship shudders again, less violently this time. David closes his eyes and reaches out with his hands. The ship shudders one more time, and the vessel stabilizes. 

Illyana [to Maria]: David's got control of the ship.

Maria: I never thought I'd say this, but . . . thank God.

Illyana: Don't thank God. Thank David Bond. [she smiles wickedly] And thank him nicely.

They reach the section of the ship where the young ensign is now cornered by armed MPs on either side of the corridor. Maria, Illyana and Irma push their way through. The young man stares at them briefly, eyes eerily alight, and then he collapses to the deck, like a puppet with its strings cut. One of the MPs advances.

MP: Director, please don't go near - 

Maria waves him off. She kneels beside the body and checks for vitals. Frowning, she runs her fingers across the man's skin - but it isn't skin. It is some sort of textured material of industrial manufacture.

Maria: What the hell - ?

Illyana steps forward and kneels beside her. She gives a little grunt of bemusement. 

Illyana: Huh.

Maria: What is this thing?

Illyana: At a guess - I'd say it's a golem. 

Maria: A what? 

Irma: An anthropomorphic being, created from inanimate matter, animated by magic. 

Illyana [grinning]: Very good, Irma. Is this what you sensed before?

Irma: I think so, professor, but I'm not sure. It's not transmitting any more. 

David joins them. 

Illyana: David, are we good?

David: We're just fine, boss.

Maria: What's the damage to the ship?

David: No damage at all. The boat's in perfect working order. 

Maria: But we felt - 

David: Apparently several of your crew suddenly became - well, possessed, I guess. Started pressing a lot of the wrong buttons deliberately. Everything's under control now. Your security people are dealing with it. 

David frowns.

David: Boss, is that thing - 

Illyana: You sensing something, David?

David: Yeah, I am. Can I take a look?

He joins them and kneels beside the body. His bemusement is obvious.

David: What is this thing? It's not a person. 

Maria: We don't know. [she stands up] I want security teams down here on the double. I want this crewman identified, I want his clearances checked, and I want to know where he's been on this ship. I wanted that five minutes ago.

MP: Yes, Director. [he hurries away]

After a moment's hesitation, David checks the base of the man's neck. 

David: Anybody got a penknife? 

Illyana digs inside her tunic near her breast and pulls out a small, retractable blade with a curved handle. It's a nasty looking implement. She hands it to David. 

David: Just how many sharp objects are you hiding in that half an outfit of yours, boss?

Illyana gives him a wicked grin. 

Irma squirms with disgust as David stabs the knife blade into the back of the man's neck.

Irma: Do you have to cut him open right here?

David: This isn't a person, Irma. It's not tissue. If I didn't know better, I'd say this guy was made out of plastic. 

He completes a small incision and gently pushes two fingers inside the cut. Despite the fact there is no blood, Irma looks away. David pulls the incision open a little wider with his other hand, and in a moment extracts a small, cylindrical tube capped with metal and lights at each end. 

David: Well, well. What have we here.

He looks at the thing closely, then stands up and offers the device to Maria, who, after a moment's hesitation, takes it. 

David: I think, Director, this is what's been controlling your crewmen. It's some sort of transmitter. Nothing I've ever seen before, though. 

The security teams have arrived and Maria hands the device to the lead agent. 

Maria: Have this analyzed immediately. And make sure it's shielded. 

Agent: Yes, ma'am. 

Some time later, Illyana, Irma and David are sitting with the Director in her small office aboard the helicarrier. 

Illyana: Irma and David have completed their sweeps. As far as we can tell, the intruder we uncovered was the only one aboard. 

Maria: Doesn't matter. I have to have this carrier decommissioned until the entire crew has been checked. 

Illyana: Any idea who sent it - or why?

Maria: Honestly, Illyana, I was kind of hoping you could tell me that. But the immediate crisis is over - thanks to the three of you. 

David: Yeah, well, bite me. 

Illyana: David, manners. Would you wait outside for just a moment, please?

David frowns in puzzlement, but does as he's told. He steps out into the hallway and closes the door behind him. 

Maria [sighing]: That's another mistake I'll have to somehow live down. 

Illyana: Well, you've certainly made more than your share of them. And - I am sorry, Director.

Maria: Sorry for what?

Illyana: This.

She gestures, and Maria freezes into immobility.

Irma: What did you do?

Illyana: Just a binding spell. I don't want our Madame Director struggling or crying out. [to Maria] I really am sorry, Maria. I believe you when you say you want to get the military and the police off our backs. But I don't trust your flunkies, and I sure as hell don't trust your bosses. And I don't want anyone in this cocked-up paramilitary corporation of yours to have any knowledge of our present whereabouts. It's a risk I can't afford.

Illyana turns to Irma.

Illyana: Irma, I would like you to remove all of Director Hill's memories of us. You, me, David, everyone. As far back as you can go. Can you do that without lobotomizing her?

Irma: I think so. Yeah.

Illyana: Do it, then. 

Irma sits on the desk beside Director Hill and places her small hands on either side of the Director's head and closes her eyes. After a few moments, she looks up.

Irma: It's done. 

Illyana puts a hand on Irma's shoulder.

Illyana: Well done. 

Irma: What's going to happen to her?

Illyana: Oh, I imagine that less than two minutes after we bug out, her officers will realize what we've done. Her superiors will have her de-briefed and re-trained. She'll probably lose her Directorship. But S.H.I.E.L.D. won't know where we are now, and that's the important thing. [she smiles at Irma] You did good today. Ready to go home?

Irma: Yeah. 

Illyana: Call David in here. And let's get lost. 

A few moments later, Illyana and her students disappear from Director Hill's office aboard a teleportation disk. Just before they disappear from view, Illyana gestures to undo her binding spell. Director Hill comes to with a start, and looks around her, bewildered and confused. One of her senior officers knocks and opens the door. 

FDO: Director, where are the three people who were in here with you just now?

Maria: What - what am I doing here? I was at the Pentagon . . .

Her voice trails off, as she cannot connect the dots between her present whereabouts and her previous ones. The officer's face crumples in dismay. He calls out to one of his subordinates.

FDO: Get me Colonel Fury on vid-link. Now. 

Back at the school, Illyana, Irma and David appear back in the main hall. 

David: I still can't believe you made us help her. 

Illyana: We didn't do all that just to help Director Hill. 

David frowns in puzzlement.

Irma: Don't worry, David. I don't think you'll have to worry about Director Hill again. Not for a very long time. 

David takes that in and decides he doesn't want to know any more. 

David: Who sent that thing, boss? And what did they want?

Illyana: Don't know, don't care. It's not our problem. It's S.H.I.E.L.D.'s. They can deal with it. We have enough problems of our own to deal with right here. 

Her scowl softens into an approving smile.

Illyana: You guys did good today. Both of you. 

David: Thanks, boss.

Irma: Thank you, professor. 

Christopher pokes his head in from the south patio.

Christopher: Hey, David, great, you're back. We could really use your help, man. Fabio and me tried to get the pool pump running, and, uh, we kind of broke it. We've got water everywhere. 

David rolls his eyes, then grins at Illyana.

David: Well, back to our regularly scheduled nonsense. 

David follows Christopher out to the patio. Chuckling to herself, Illyana shakes her head and then joins her students on the patio, to all the cacophony that awaits her.


End file.
